Reepicheep's vigil
by Lord22
Summary: Reepicheep reaches the Gates of Aslan's country, and yet as he stands before the gate, he knows he must turn away. A/N: Sincerest apologies if any think I have misrepresented anything within Narnia. I am but human, and lack the skill of Mice.
1. Reepicheeps vigil

**Chapter One:**

Reepicheep had been swimming for many hours, tiring slowly but irrisistably, through waves sweet, when at long last the mouse fell into the water, and did not rise again.

He awoke, eyes blinking to life, in the most beautiful field he had ever field. The grass was greener than any other, and as he stood, he realized, beyond measure, beyond doubt, that he was standing in the country of the Emperor over the sea.

Wonder filled him, and then his sense of propriety took hold, and he quickly straightened out his fur as best he could, and then, glancing round at the river, drank deeply.

The water was cool, and more delicious than any other he had ever tasted. Reepicheep smiled. And then he looked up, and beheld, high above him, the Gates of Cair Paravel. But not quite Cair Paravel. It was... larger. Grander. Humbler. Everything good within it was in greater. It shone like the sun, yet did not harm his eyes.

He walked there, the distance closing easily. There he halted, and there he saw-

"Aslan," he said, bowing deeply, and meaning to put his sword at his feet. But he had tossed it away. "I apologize for appearing before you in such an unfit manner."

"Peace, Reepicheep." said Aslan "For outer garments cannot truly show the measure of any being."

"It is a matter of principle." objected Reepicheep.

Aslan laughed then, an easy, booming laugh. "I see you do not change easily. Will you walk with me?"

"I will." said Reepicheep.

I cannot tell you what they spoke of during that time, for it is not mine to know. But eventually, after a time, Reepicheep asked another question. "Tell me, Aslan. Where are the Kings and Queens of Narnia, and how do they fair."

"They fair well." said Aslan "Though some hard times approach all of them. For they still have work to do, in their own places." He looked up, and Reepicheep followed his gaze.

Far away, farther than any eye could see, yet all too visible, they saw a door. "That door..." said Reepicheep "that leads to Narnia."

"Yes." said Aslan "But your part in Narnia's story is done. You have earned your place here." He looked up. "...I must depart for now. Other matters require my attention, as they always have."

Reepicheep bowed, and Aslan departed. He then turned to the doors of Cair Paravel, staring up at the gates. And he knew they would open for him. But...

No. No.

He must turn away. He had to. It was his duty.

The Kings and Queens of Narnia should go before him. He would not enter those gates, until he had welcomed each personally. Peter the Magnificent, Lucy the Valiant, Susan the Gentle, and King Edmund the just.

He was still a Knight of Narnia, after all. So he must await their coming. Only when those four were assembled, would he think of himself.

Thus he turned, looked out to door of Narnia, made like that of a Wardrobe, and awaited their arrival.

...

This is my first Chronicle of Narnia fanfic, and it is, appropriately enough, about Reepicheep. He has always been among the most interesting of all the Narnian protagonists for me, because he holds all the virtues a Knight should have, almost to a fault.

He is the valiant man, and ignorance in one. Yet so pure of spirit is he that he reaches Aslan's Kingdom, just to turn away and greet others.

Given that the fate of Susan is left up in the air at the end, I thought that this would be an excellent way to book end Reepicheeps story. His tail was restored because of the love of his people. I think it well within so noble a mouse's character to ensure Susan's passage in the same way.

I wrote this as it went, and did not edit it. When talking about Aslan, who is in his own way very real, I did not feel I should spend much time editing dialogue.

Apologies if it is low quality, I usually write quite a differant sort of story.


	2. Reepicheeps reflection

**Reepicheep's reflection:**

"You have conquered me." The words went through Reepicheep, and hit him harder than any might have known, had they gazed upon him.

Reepicheep was unsure of how to react. Aslan was hailed by all the creatures of the wood as a God. Yet... yet how could a God be conqoured?

The idea that he, a mortal mouse, could ever possibly truly defeat a God at anything was an absurdity. Pride was one thing. Vanity and hubris were quite another. For Aslan to admit that he had defeated him in any way...

And suddenly, Reepicheep grew very, very, afraid. Though he would never afterward admit it. How could Aslan be conqoured? Was it not he who overthrew the White Witch? But... but the White Witch had killed him first. Perhaps he returned, but she had held him at bay a hundred years before he met her.

Always Winter, and Never Christmas. The words rang through him, told in childrens stories. But Christmas came at winter. How could...

Who had been this high born villainous, who looked down from high Frozen places, and halted Christmas, a day which the Sons of Adam were said to hold sacred in their own tradition. Had this been a deception, wrought by cunning words. Or was the White Witch greater than they had known.

_"You can always get them back."_ The words, spoken by a Hag about the White Witch. Them. There were more. And High King Peter himself had intervened to slay her.

If there were more, then was Narnia truly a place that could exist for long? Certainly wicked men had always sought to seize it, and some for far less noble reasons than Telmarines, whom at least had some ideas of nobility and mercy.

Was Narnia truly a place which could last?

A terribly thought suddenly occured to him. An idea that Aslan was but a brief bright spot in a universe of darkness and wickedness, where good existed only to be snatched away and cause greater suffering. A vision of a Dark God on a throne of the Sons of Adams skulls came to his mind, and he shook with terror.

"Are you alright, my Prince?" asked Peepicheep to one side, and Reepicheep started, and turned to him.

And suddenly Reepicheep wondered what conclusions he might have reached, had he been alone in a dark throne room, surrounded by men too afraid or respectful to take him by the shoulder and ask such a question. He wondered if perhaps the Telmarines had come to such conclusions.'

He brought to mind the Narnians recent victory, and realized Peepicheep might have easily stabbed him in the back just now, with all the Narnians away, and none might have restrained him. None would see it, with mortal eyes.

Reepicheep felt ashamed suddenly! That he should entertain such thoughts before so loyal a friend was disgraceful! Because Reepicheep trusted his friend. Reepicheep had been named Prince of Mice for bravery, and accomplishment.

But Miraz... he had risen to power by treachery. Reepicheep brought to mind his fight with King Peter, and felt a twinge of pity for the King. He had been altogether honorable in his conduct, and had been repaid by a sword through the back.

By his own subjects.

And thus Reepicheep realized the sillyness of such a world. How could a world exist, where evil always triumphed? For Evil by it's nature destroyed itself. Men who gained power by wicked deed, would need to surround themselves with men of like mind. But where a Good King would trust, love, and be loved by his subjects, a wicked one would fear, hate, and be hated.

A hundred years of Winter. But it did not avail the White Witch anything, save a greater joy for those whom defeated her. Great evil would pass, and be remembered only for the relief of it's ending.

Of course, my friend." he said. "It is a passing thing."

Thus Reepicheep conquered fear. But still, as he climbed the hill, he wondered how anyone could conquer Aslan. It was as he reached the very top of the hill, and bore witness to High King Peter and his Brothers and Sisters walking through a portal to another world entirely, whilst Aslan stood vigil that he began to understand. Or he thought he did at any rate.

For Aslan came over the seas from the West. The Pevensies came from another world entirely. Though he had nothing but respect for the Great Lion, Aslan had always acted as a herald for the Kings and Queens. Clearly the Lion was not the greatest power amongst those whom stood before him.

King Edmund had spoken of things greater than him, in their conversations, and it seemed to Reepicheep that they bowed too to a higher power. And a God of Good would share much the same relationship with a God of Evil as the Kings did with eachother.

It was, of course, a possibility that Reepicheep was wrong. But it was said that to err was human, and so he allowed his pride to accept that.

But later, he would vow to himself upon reflection about a Dryads Prophecy at his birth, that he would seek the eastern edge of the world someday. And when he did, if he found that beyond that realm lay only darkness, and evil, he swore to himself that he would descend into it, and if he could, slay it and whatever Dark God would smile upon one such as the White Witch.

It was perhaps not the most sensible of oaths, but people are in my experience, seldom sensible. That doesn't make them bad by nature.

...

**Authors Note: **

Well, here we are. Another Reepicheep piece. I have been reflecting upon Reepicheeps world view, and I thought that had he existed in a world such as Warhammer 40K or Warcraft, that he would likely see the most courageous of the heroes bowing their head in shame, and the innumerable Dark Gods fleeing for their lives.

But then, in truth, that may well have been his undoing. Men such as Arthas Menethil cannot be called cowards, no matter your opinion of them. And it scares me to realize that one as noble as Reepicheep held a very similar code. The differance between them was their ranks. Arthas descended into darkness, and slew a dark god. And if you gaze upon his actions, you realize that he still holds fast to certain principles.

He never once lies in the course of his dark adventures, never slays men in parley {something which 'heroes' such as Leonidas and, I regret to say, Aragorn son of Arathorn in the films} might learn from. He always gives his enemies a chance to let him pass, and remain unharmed. Indeed, had he been serving a differant master he might well have been a bitter and cold example of the ideal Knight, utterly loyal to his King.

But enough on the dark paths that other men tread, this is Reepicheeps story. And Reepicheep was, he might say regrettably, unable to charge straight into that Dark Place which DOES NOT SEND EVIL GREEN MIST TO CONSUME PEOPLE, OR HAVE A ZOMBIE SEA SERPEANT WITHIN!

...My apologies. But though I applaud The Voyage of the Dawntreader expanding upon Lucy's storyarc, and it's use of Reepicheep, I cannot condone some of the alterations they made.

Sorry.


End file.
